


Ready to Go (Get me out of my mind)

by rabbitorahabit



Category: All Time Low (Band), Bandom, Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, The Youngblood Chronicles (Music Video)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Youngblood Chronicles, Angst and Feels, Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Day dreams, Demonic Possession, Heavy Angst, M/M, Medical Torture, Narcissism, Nightmares, Non-Graphic Violence, Past Torture, Possession
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 20:39:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11813775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabbitorahabit/pseuds/rabbitorahabit
Summary: "Hey Youngblood, doesn't it feel like our time is running out?"takes place around Where did the Party go music video---





	Ready to Go (Get me out of my mind)

Patrick had a hook and gold eyes, and Pete also knew there was something possessing his best friend. 

Pete also knew that this couldn't possibly go on for much longer. 

So he pressed on.

Minutes later, he heard an animalistic roar from down the hall.

Pete panicked and quickly took a spot in the room near him, hiding from him.

He couldn't believe he was doing it, but he didn't want to die tonight. Not from his best friend either. 

He heard a few voices from the hallway then it was quiet again. 

"Pete?" Someone asked, around the corner with a hushed voice. 

Their face came into his view and it was...Brendon?

"Brendon, what're you doing here?" He said, whispering, trying not to make any noise. 

"Well, uh..it's a long story." He replied, putting stiffness in his tone. 

"Oh," Pete deadpanned, "You'll have to tell me later." He finished and huffed. 

Pete glanced over around the corner and saw Patrick trying to find them. "First thing, we need a better hiding spot." 

Brendon only nodded as Pete got up and quietly ran across the hallway in the hospital to a medical room. 

Pete stiffened when he saw one of his friends on the table, strapped to wires, unable to breathe. "Joe?"

**Author's Note:**

> Pete! panicking in the hallway


End file.
